A lemon juice ?
by Ayma
Summary: Attention, ceci est une fic parlant du lemon, mot obscure, étrange et interdit... oui le citron... XD Le deuxième chap sera un royai


**Dans la catégorie "je pubie pleins de fic en ne mettant jamais la suite", j'ai nommé AYMA !  
(on aplaudit en choeur) : bravo, bravo, félicitation  
****(suis trop heureuse d'avoir compris comment on faisait pour sauter une ligne sans laisser d'espace, hu hu hu)**

**Alors il faut que je vous epxlique que ce premier chapitre n'a rien avoir avec fullmetal, c'est le deuxième qui sera important, ici, c'est juste du pur délire, donc, amusez-vous bien !**

**_Fullemetal alchemist n'a jamais été à moi, ni les citrons ornant l'interieur de votre frigo d'ailleurs..._**

Chapitre 1 : explication de texte

_(Imaginez une ambiance de secte, avec des bougies, de l'encens et une bande de tarées assise en cercle dirigée par une folle qui ressemble à une sorcière)_

Approchez, approchez mes amis. Nous allons ici parler du lemon, mot obscure cachant pleins de sous entendus. Mais y a t-il seulement une réponse à cette étrange connotation ? Non, et c'est pourquoi nous allons ensemble tenter d'en percer les secrets.

Etymologie : Lemon  
Restons neutre, que voyons nous ? « Le » « mon ». Si nous cherchons un peu plus loin on pourrait entrevoir « le monde ». Serait-ce alors un mot pour décrire l'avidité du pouvoir ? Regardons-le d'une autre manière en le prononçant à la française « le mone » nous voyons « le moine » Ce serait donc une vocation à la religion ? Restons dans la même famille, on enlève le "m" et l'on rajoute un "n" à la place, ça fait "none" hum… Fraternisation entre deux personnes d'Eglise de sexe différents ayant fait veux de chasteté ? Surtout que si on retient le son « le » donnant « li » comme un « lit » …et bien on peut se poser des questions sur le sport pratiqué sur ce pauvre meuble. On pourrait donc en rester là et on aurait ainsi décrypér tous les mystères de ce mot, mais comme il est certain que ce n'est pas du tous ça, on va se pencher dans un autre contexte.

Sens : Lemon…  
Déjà, si on est pur français (aux idée du FN… euh… pas de politique) et qu'on est linguiphobe, il n'y a aucun problème, on en reste là, ce mot ne veux absolument rien dire et on ne se pose pas de question. Mais si on étudie des langues étrangères, on constate quelque chose de frappant :  
Anglais : lemon veut dire citron  
Espagnol : limón veut dire citron  
Italien : limone veut dire citron

Coïncidence ? certainement pas… Le lemon serait donc… un citron ? Si on y réfléchit bien, la « limonade » fait penser à « citronnade » non ?

Contexte :  
Cherchons encore, où voyons-nous le mot lemon ? Et oui, à moins d'être une petite fille modèle **(comme moi XD),** vous avez tous vu que ce mot se trouve dans la catégorie « Rating M » autrement dit réservé aux adultes avertis… Et oui jeunes ados, vous êtes tous pris la main dans le sac ! MAIS vous serez pardonnez car le but de cette fic n'est pas de sanctionner mais d'expliquer, donc on passera l'éponge pour cette fois.

Qu'y a-t-il donc dans le rating M ? je vois trois thèmes :

1) la VIOLENCE, autrement dit, c'est tellement trop gore pour vos p'tit yeux et votre cœur fragile.  
2) C'est trop compliqué, faut un cerveau super développé pour comprendre. Il n'y que des formules de maths, de physique, des théorèmes… Bref, si on veut pas que notre petite cervelle explose, il vaut mieux passer son chemin.  
3) Et il y a le troisième… donc le… oui… vous savez quoi ! Bon, le SEXE ! **(KYAAAAA, FUYONS !... Vous êtes censé lever les bras en l'air et courir en hurlant T.T...)** Donc des choses qu'on est pas censé connaître avant 18 ans, mais y'a des exceptions à la règles à ce que je vois, _n'est-ce pas ?_ (regard insistant dans la foule qui fait un silence de mort) Donc, des exceptions, oui, mais on ne vous dira rien vu que la majorité sexuelle est à 15 ans et 3 mois…

Bien, ça c'est fait et on a là l'explication au fait que le rating M soit caché.

Alors à tous ceux qui ont lu du lemon, oui, quel thème ? Et oui p'tites perverses, c'est la troisième évocation, le SEXE et sûrement pas pour décrire des scènes de toilettes... ah c'est gore…

Forme du citron :  
Mais alors, pourquoi ce mot tout simple, « citron » porte-il en lui cette idée interdite ? serait-ce sa forme ?  
Le citron est de couleur soit jaune, soit verte. Sa texture fait penser à… euh, de la cellulite ? Donc la forme… ça ressemble à… un truc oval qui... qui...  
Comme nous sommes dans une fic non rating M, je ne mettrais pas de détail.

Utilisation du citron :  
Le citron est un agrume (citronus limonas) possédant un goût acide. Il est très recommandé pour accompagné le poisson ou les carottes râpées. Son jus mélangé avec du sucre est aussi très efficace contre le mal de gorge. **(enfin... il parait)**

---

---------

Oui on s'éloigne… Nan, franchement, il n'y a aucune explication. Peut être que si j'étais bilingue je saurais pourquoi le lemon à une idée perverse derrière sa petite apparence d'agrume innocent.  
Cependant je ne suis pas bilingue et on va dire que vous non plus pour le bon fonctionnement de la suite. Je vais donc expliquer le pourquoi du comment avec nos mots français, notre culture et tous le tralala…

Car oui, pour expliquer, il faut argumenter et pour augmenter, il faut des EXEMPLES. C'est pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre je vais tenter, à l'aide d'un petit one-shot (arg ! anglicanisation !) donc euh… je vais tenter, à l'aide d'une une petite nouvelle, d'expliquer comment et pourquoi le citron a-t-il bien pu avoir cette connotation X et bien évidemment, les cobayes…euh le couple pardon, sera Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye (oui plaignons les en chœur)

On est fan de royai ou on ne l'est pas, me direz-vous et vous avez raisons : rendez-vous au prochain chapitre mes amis ! (bande de perverse va !)

-------------------------------------

**hé hé hé, fin du chapitre  
ça vous plait ? XD**

**Une ch'tite reviews avant que je parte ?(voir mon profil pour de plus amples informations) iiiih, s'il vous plait ? #sourire insistant#  
****--Ne me demandez pas de faire un lemon, j'en serais bien incapable et puis la fic ne doit pas aller au delà du rating "T"**


End file.
